


Embrace Me In The Pouring Rain

by Edhiltam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhiltam/pseuds/Edhiltam
Summary: Waiting under the rain, you squeezed the little box in your hand. You are waiting for him, to finish everything.





	

The rain began to fall above you. In an instant, the water covered the street underneath your feet. Every drop of water was extremely large and your outfit was already soaked and stuck to your skin. Your hair was completely drenched but you didn't care, the sadness you felt made you forgot everything around you.

Looking at the grey sky, you let the rain fell on your face. You wanted to cry but nothing came out. Your heart was completely dry, no more tears would come. The last conversation you had with him resonated inside of you like an echo. The same question always came into your mind, when will your world crumbled ?

One thing was sure for you, you knew you were the only one who suffered. It was his choice. He chose his family over you.

Closing your eyes, the rain was pouring all around you. Huge drops of water dropping quickly on the water puddles, you could hear splashing everywhere near you. Every inch of your body was drenched with the rain but you felt good. At least, you were thinking about something else.

But suddenly, your thoughts were cut by quick and loud splatters which were coming towards you. You opened your eyelids very slowly and the view in front of you made your heart sunk once again.

Tears appeared as you saw his face. Shame invaded your body because you were crying, not because you were in a public space but beause you were crying in front of him. Hiding your face in your hand, your shoulders were shaking as you sobbed loudly. Your other hand squeezed tightly the little box until your knuckles became white.

The rain stopped dropping against you and you felt a firm and warm embrace around you.

"_____... What are you doing in that rain ?!"

You didn't want to answer him. You couldn't. You stayed in his arms as if it was the last time you saw him.

In fact, it was perhaps the last.

"I love you. Don't forget that... I'll always love you, even if my body is with someone else, my heart will always be with you."

A wry smile appeared on your face. You dare to look at him but the closeness of his body against you made you suffer immediately.

You squeezed the little box you had in your hand and while avoiding his gaze, you pushed the gift against his chest. You didn't want to return that box, you wanted to cherish this forever but you had to get rid of the only connection between you and him.

He took the little box but still had an arm around you and the warmness of his body made you even more powerless. He was drenched by the rain, he ran a hand in his midnight black hair to get rid of his hair stands before his eyes. His shirt completely soaked through as to his pants as well.

You wondered how you became weak. You hated yourself for being weak. Love changed people and it changed you for the worst.

Your world completely changed because of him.

"Goodbye, Jumin."

You freed yourself from Jumin's embrace and quickly, walked away. As you felt his gaze on your back, you broke once again into tears. Your hand was on your mouth, trying to supress your sobbing but your body showed how much you were suffering. Your shoulders were shaking and you shivered as you thought your mind was going crazy because of the unbearable pain in your heart.

You opened your eyes before reaching the road and hesitantly, you looked behind you, Jumin was already gone.

You were left with the rain. And in that silence, you screamed with your whole body. Your eyes, tightly closed, your mouth completely opened, your fists clenched with white knuckles and your nails digging deeply into the palms of your hands. You didn't stop for a minute, a minute which appeared like an eternity. Feeling your lungs were aching and burning, you crouched down and put your hands on your chest.

The heavy downpour was still pounding on the ground. After you cried, you were only left with the noisy sound of splatters.

Looking around you, night begins to invade your side, you couldn't see the building lights, all the lights which were around you, were only some blurry and unreachable lights for you, as if the hope you begged to was already long gone. Darkness already surrounded you.

It was too much to bear. Seeing the person you loved the most, married to a woman other than you.

...

Jumin was looking at your fragile body, walking far away from him. Noticing your body was shaking, Jumin frowned while closing his eyes and quickly, got back to his office room.

Entering the building, hurry footsteps came towards Jumin.

"Mr. Han ! Why did you skip the meeting ?!"

But when Jaehee met Jumin's eyes, she flinched. They were completely empty. Jumin's gaze moved towards the box in his hands and looked once again at Jaehee.

"Assistant Kang... What should I do ?..."

Jaehee was speechless, his boss was already hardworking during his working hours but now, he was completely guided by his emotions which were unlike him. He ran outside the meeting room when he got a message from you and now, he was pitiful. Completely drenched from head to toe, his heart was beating with nervousness and his mind was going crazy.

"... I'm scared..."

With shaking hands, he opened the little box. His face was distorted with pain. His heart broke in a million of pieces as he saw the ring he offered you in that tin box.

He couldn't bear with the pain and his hand reached the ring very gently but he squeezed it really hard. His nails were digging into his palms, his knuckles were white as he tried to feel an another pain as he tried to feel a different pain, apart from the one he felt in his heart.

"Assistant Kang... I'll go back to work. But... I... I'm ashamed to get back to the meeting room..."

Jumin lifted his head and glanced at Jaehee. His face was completely emotionless but his tears flowing on his cheeks betrayed him.

Hesitantly, Jaehee's hand reached Jumin's shoulder and she patted him very gently.

"Mr. Han... It's fine, you should rest now. You'll get sick if you stay like that."

Jumin pressed his lips together and hid his eyes with his hand. When he opened his other hand, he could notice the marks of his nails on his palms but the view of the ring opened his wound once again.

More tears slid down on his face and in no time, stream of tears flowed down on his cheeks. Releasing the sorrow he held inside him for all this time. Jumin tried to not make any sound, he was so ashamed of himself, he wondered why he removed you from his life.

"I wish I can have a normal life... Like Yoosung or you. Or even... Zen..."

"Mr. Han..."

Suddenly, Jumin noticed he was crying in front of Jaehee, taken by shame, he cleared his throat in embarrassment. With quick steps, he went outside, below the pouding rain.

Looking at the grey clouds, he sighed and in one instant, he broke down as he sobbed uncontrollably into his hands. His tears dripped between his fingers. His breath was in shred. He fell on his knees and cried with all his might.

Since it was already night time, nobody could witness this scene expect Jaehee. He didn't care about anything around him and yelled at the top of his lungs to let the pain flew away. He cried until no more tears came but the emptiness and the pain were still in his heart.

Looking at the ring in his hand, he squeezed it as hard as he could and put his fist against his chest.

Jumin knew one thing, money couldn't help him in that situation.


End file.
